1. Field of the Invention
The Invention described herein concerns drawer guide assemblies as used by furniture manufacturers and others and particularly pertains to drawer guide assemblies which are side mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Side mounted drawer guide assemblies have been used for many years by furniture manufacturers, cabinet shops and others to achieve a smooth, even drawer movement as a drawer is opened and closed as commonly used for kitchen cabinets, desks, chests and other case goods. Side mounted drawer guide assemblies generally consist of engageable components sold in pairs for left and right sides of the drawer. Side mounted drawer guide assemblies are generally preferred over single bottom mounted drawer guides which oftentimes do not supply the support and stability needed and required by most consumers.
With the increased costs of materials and labor befalling the furniture industry and other trades, manufacturers are reluctant to purchase inventory in amounts above the minimum required. Thus, some manufacturers have found that during the end of a production run they may have an excess number of either left or right drawer guide assemblies, but without the matching opposite side components, manufacturing cannot be completed until restocking occurs. At other times manufacturers have found defects in either the left or right drawer guide assemblies, again having to wait until inventory is restocked for the particular cabinet manufacturing process can be complete.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art side mounting drawer guide assemblies, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a side mounted drawer guide assembly which can be used on either the left or right side of a cabinet drawer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a drawer guide assembly which is easier to install and provides a smooth, even movement for the drawer.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a drawer guide assembly which can be easily interchanged and used on either the left or right sides of the drawer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a drawer guide assembly which, in one embodiment, allows for vertical adjustment of a roller.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.